Go
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine play a game of chess, with a twist.


_**A/N:** This is in response to the one word prompt given to me by Amaranti. The word is "chess". I had a tough time trying to write humor and fluff because of my state of mind but I tried. **To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it**! If you like SeBlaine, I also post SeBlaine drabbles and fan arts on my Tumblr account and they aren't posted on here. I'd be honored if you can follow me at **rykerstrom . tumblr . com**. Thanks and enjoy._

* * *

GO

There weren't many occasions in which Sebastian Smythe felt embarrassed or humiliated, mostly because Sebastian almost never lost at anything. The operative word here being "almost", because as much as he hated to admit, Sebastian was human after all.

That said, the failure rate in anything Sebastian Smythe did was generally less than 0.1%; which was why the current situation was a bit of a humbling experience.

Sebastian was losing at a game of chess. Not just any chess, he was losing at a game of "go", or "weiqi" as Blaine called it. And as much as Sebastian would hate to admit it, he really had no one to blame but himself.

"_Well, what do you want to do?" Blaine threw his hands up in exasperation. "You've shot down every suggestion I've made!"_

"_I told you, I want to do _you_." Sebastian countered. Blaine could be so stubborn sometimes._

"_Sebastian," Blaine's tone was firm. "We're not going to spend our entire weekend having sex."_

"_Why the hell not?" Sebastian wasn't whining, he really wasn't. "You're here, I'm here, I'm horny, and we have the house to ourselves. I don't see what the problem is."_

"_Why can't we do couple-y things?" Blaine sat down on the sofa, looking defeated. "You don't want to go to the movies, you don't want to go out to dinner. It's like you're inseparable from your bed!"_

"_Well, technically we can do it on the sofa too." Sebastian wasn't about to give up._

"_Sebastian!" Blaine gave him a warning look._

"_All right, fine fine. You win." Sebastian sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want to do activities with Blaine, but Blaine looked so attractive in his short sleeves and jeans that it was actually quite distracting. "You want to play cards?"_

"_No. Too ordinary." Blaine scanned the living room and his eyes fell on the shelf in the far corner. "Hey, is that weiqi?"_

"_Way what?"_

"_Weiqi, or Go, as in a type of chess game." Before Sebastian had a chance to answer, Blaine was already at the shelf, reaching for the game. "Hey, it is! It doesn't look like it's been played much though."_

"_Oh, that." Sebastian seemed to remember his parents bringing the game back during their last trip to China, but the family never got around to playing it. "Yeah, we can play it, I guess."_

"_Do you know how to play it?" Blaine started setting up the game. It was quite obvious that Blaine seemed to know what he was doing. "Do you want me to go over the rules?"_

"_No, how hard can it be?" Sebastian shrugged and sat across from Blaine. "I'll take the black one."_

"_Uh-huh." Blaine looked doubtful._

"_Fine, let's up the stakes a bit." Sebastian didn't like it when people doubt him, even if it was just a game. "I have a proposition to make this more fun."_

So here he was, half an hour later, losing terribly. Sebastian didn't have many game pieces left. He couldn't figure out why he kept losing. Sure, he had never played the game before, but it was supposed to be a simple game with simple rules, but it felt like every move he made was the wrong move.

"Wait! What the fuck?" Sebastian couldn't help but raise his voice as Blaine removed another chess piece.

"Whoa! Language, Sebastian, language!" Blaine smirked. Sebastian couldn't believe his boyfriend actually smirked. "That's number ninety, another piece of clothing's coming off."

"You're kidding!"

This wasn't fair. At this rate, Sebastian was going to be naked in no time. It wasn't that Sebastian had a problem with nudity. He was proud of his body, but the fact that he was the one getting undressed while Blaine was still fully clothes was just wrong. Deep down, Sebastian wished he had worn a few extra layers. He was pretty sure that given enough time, he could turn the table on Blaine.

Sebastian really wanted to win. The terms of this game was that if Sebastian won, they would spend the entire weekend in the house fucking; whereas if Blaine won, then Sebastian had to take Blaine to that pop concert that was coming to town.

It was a given that Sebastian wanted to fuck. But most importantly, he didn't like to lose.

"I'm waiting." Blaine grinned and looked expectantly. "Or do you want to forfeit?"

"Never." Sebastian unbuttoned his jeans and pulled it off. He was now only dressed in a pair of boxers.

"You're still going to lose the moment you take off those boxers though." Blaine pointed out the obvious. "Whoever gets naked first loses."

"I'm not going to lose." Sebastian gritted his teeth.

"Mmhm. You keep losing your 'liberty*'. You can't let your pieces get surrounded, otherwise you'll keep losing them." Blaine moved one of the white pieces to the right as he explained.

"Damn it." Sebastian took out his phone and started scrolling through the internet pages. There had to be a way to win. Every game had a tactic and a strategy, and this game must be no exceptions.

"It's okay, Sebastian. The more you play, the better you'll be at it." Blaine looked pleased with himself. "Come on, your turn."

"Just wait, would you?" Sebastian snapped. He was not going to lose a game of chess, not today.

"Geez, touchy. I didn't know you're a sore loser."

"I haven't lost yet!" Sebastian squinted at the board as he tried to figure out his next move.

There was something with the placement but Sebastian couldn't put his finger on it. He went back to his phone and clicked on the photo application. Throughout the game, Sebastian had taken a photo of every move just so that he could study it later and ensure that the next time it was played, he would win swiftly. He looked back and forth between his phone and the current game play before realizing something.

"What are you doing?" Blaine sounded alarmed. "Wait, what? How did you—?"

"I've got you surrounded." Sebastian placed the black chess piece on the open space, effectively closing the circle around Blaine's pieces. "That means I get to take all the pieces, don't I? That's, oh, I don't know, sixty pieces right there?"

The expression on Blaine's face was a mixture of awe, surprise, and disbelief. If Sebastian wasn't in such a competitive mood right now, he would've swept in to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"Fine, beginner's luck. But damn, sixty pieces is a lot." Blaine frowned and sighed in resignation. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Thirty chess pieces equals one piece of clothing. That's your shirt and pants right there." Sebastian could feel a triumphant smile spreading over his face. "Clothes. Off. _Now_."

"Oh, crap."

Now things were finally starting to get interesting.

(END)

* * *

_***Note:** According to Wikipedia, in the game of Weiqi (Go)**, **the rule of liberty states that every stone must have at least one open "point" (an intersection, called a "liberty") directly next to it (up, down, left, or right), must be part of a connected group that has at least one such open point ("liberty") next to it. Stones which lose their last liberty are removed from the board. I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you want to read more SeBlaine drabbles and look at SeBlaine arts, I post them on my Tumblr (they're not available on this site). Please follow me at **rykerstrom . tumblr . com.** Thanks._


End file.
